


纽蒙迦德之下

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Summary: 这是发生在1945年决战前的故事





	纽蒙迦德之下

纽蒙迦德之下  
在格林德沃横扫称霸欧洲的五年内，他时常占据着报纸最显眼的位置，魔法界不得安宁，众说纷纭，不只是因为这个原因。  
人们总是喜欢挖掘黑暗背后的秘密。  
巍峨的纽蒙迦德城堡从奥地利的雪山上拔地而起，欧洲中世纪的奢靡风格一览无遗，那不仅是格林德沃召集下属以及处理公事的地方，在瑰丽宏伟的外表下，还是一座阴森可怖的监狱，审讯的人绝大多数没什么耐心，堡垒城池的河水流的是人的血。  
纽蒙迦德最底层的地下室，被施以最高强度的魔法屏障，接近一点的人都会感到身体如钻心剜骨一般疼痛，格林德沃最高阶级的下属也是不被允许靠近的，不过撇去屏障远远观去，那不过是一扇普通的木门。  
他的追随者众多，不免口杂，有人说，那里面是一头巨大的恶龙，喷出的厉火会让方圆十里内顷刻化为灰烬；有人说那里面是另外两件死亡圣器，格林德沃早就得到了它们。不过最广为流传的说法是，格林德沃用黑魔法铸造了一个力量高强的魂器，并且实力与之增长。  
这是有依据的说法，毕竟他一直都醉心于各种黑魔法实验。  
“你以为格林德沃拿下欧洲的江山，凭借的只是老魔杖和一支军队吗？”时常有人这么说，“他战无不胜，就算密室里藏着的不是魂器，也肯定是什么厉害的宝贝，十有八九是他与地狱的撒旦签订了契约。”  
至于格林德沃的追随者，无一对此事持着若即若离的态度。  
“在纽蒙迦德，你可以有野心，但不能僭越。“文达·罗希尔经常拿这句话警告一些不怎么安分的人，”先生讨厌流言，但通常即使知道，他也不会有什么过大的反应，最坏的情况无非就是交予我处理。“  
“但唯独，他极度厌恶人们议论密室里的东西，那时他亲自动手杀了几个管不住嘴的家伙。”穿着绿裙的女人若有所思，微笑着，“从不猜测不应该猜测的，这也是很重要的一条。“

那段时间，不止是纽蒙迦德密室的秘密，冲击阿不思·邓布利多的言论也被推到了最高潮，人们从不批判他的能力，只猜测他的立场。  
你既然是唯一与他能够抗衡的人，就必须出手对抗他，弃人们的性命不顾躲藏在阴影里，是小人之举。  
其实这是一个表面具有合理性实则极度自私的想法，但上至魔法部，下至民众，都认为他们所想的是正确的。  
邓布利多说我不能，我做不到，可是当他看到无辜的人惨死于这场荒谬的革命之中，心总是在隐隐作痛，那是对阿利安娜的亏欠始终牵绊着他，也是他最终接下格林德沃决斗书时内心的决绝所在。  
“趁我还有足够的勇气站在他的对立面，我不想再次重演曾经犯过的错。“

决斗前十天  
“我听明白了，你们是要限制我的人身自由？“  
邓布利多饶有兴趣地看着面前魔法部一众人，内心觉得十分好笑。  
“我想我不是小孩子了，现在活像即将考试然后得闷在屋子里复习……”  
“够了，这不是在和你开玩笑，”特拉弗斯厉声打断了他，“这几日会有别人代你的课，魔法部也会派人监督你的一举一动。”  
“那很抱歉，恕难从命。“  
“如果我要求你必须这样做呢？“  
“对抗他是我的意愿，并非你的命令，“邓布利多面色平静，”你甚至曾经监控我的每一道咒语，我也忍了，这可以归为我犹豫不决而导致今天的局面，但在这个时候，你没有权利限制我。“  
“我给学生们继续教课，是想告诉他们我还在这里，一切都会变好，根本不用担心什么，如果你非要搞得这段时间人心惶惶，仿佛我就要去送死一般，再到最后引起人们对魔法部此举的质疑，那么我也无话可说。“  
几个人高马大的男人面面相觑，特拉弗斯竟一时语塞，邓布利多低头笑了，随即走上前去在他的耳边说道：  
“你最担心的无非就是我与格林德沃勾结，串通一气来骗天下人，不过可别忘了，是你自己最开始提议让我去对抗他，一旦这愚蠢的猜想成真，所有的矛头都指向你而并非我，实在是令人惋惜。“  
特拉弗斯的脸色越来越难看，一旁的魔法部官员看得紧张不已。  
“你在我身上下了一场豪赌，可是你还没有勇气接受万一输得一败涂地的结局。“  
邓布利多理了理领子，直到走到门口才向房间里的人挥手致意。  
“先生们，希望我不会让你们失望。“

决斗前五天  
邓布利多拒绝魔法部的监管还有别的原因，因为他需要知道通过报纸和别的渠道了解格林德沃的近况，知道他在干些什么。  
《预言家日报》上面的头条他不是没有扫到过，只不过没什么实质性的信息，无非就是他的军队今天占领了哪个国家，明天他在哪个地方再次发表了演说，呼吁人们推翻万恶的保密法，夺取巫师该有的权利。  
邓布利多想知道纽蒙迦德底下密室的秘密，这很有可能是打败格林德沃的关键所在。  
他不让任何人踏足此地，足以说明一些问题。  
在翻阅了许多资料和人们的猜测文章后，他认为这样东西的确与黑魔法有关，但是否是魂器他并不确定。  
即便是，这也挺像他的作风的。邓布利多在心里苦笑。多年前格林德沃也是这样利用了自己的感情去实现他口中的伟大利益，这让他时常恍惚自己是否早已死在了那一年夏天。  
这样想着，邓布利多头疼得厉害，便想出去走走，孩子们的笑声和问好总会让他心安。  
这天太阳好得出乎他的意料，几棵梧桐长得正茂盛，他站在树下的阴影里，失神念出了一句咒语，一片梧桐叶便落在了他的掌心。  
他捻着叶柄旋转着，想起来了一些很模糊的记忆，在此刻格外清晰。

“盖勒特！”  
红发青年被吵醒了，他显得有些恼怒，脸上浮起了一阵红晕。  
“不知道我是打扰到你看书还是睡觉了。”格林德沃坐在身旁凑近看他在读什么，语气中带着强烈的戏谑意味，“在树底下读书实在是明智之举，被暖烘烘的太阳一照，适合小憩。”  
他的金发即便在阴影的笼罩下也是那么耀眼，这让邓布利多在多年后回想起来，竟只觉得眼睛刺痛。  
“秋天要来了，盖勒特，“红发青年深吸了一口气，”树上的叶子会掉的，到时候望过去，戈德里克都没有什么可以欣赏的风景。“  
金发青年没有回答他，只是挥了挥手中的魔杖，离他们最近的一根梧桐树枝被折了下来，缓缓落在邓布利多的手里。  
“如你所说，阿不思，美丽总是易逝的，“格林德沃转头看向他，嘴角藏着隐晦的笑意，”就像树叶，四季轮回，终有败落一日。“  
“人也难逃一死。“  
邓布利多还没来得及说话，格林德沃便轻轻扯下了树枝上几片边缘泛黄的梧桐叶，那一刻他头一次看见爱人的眼神带着狠厉。  
“你在做什么？“  
“你看，我只是施了一个简单的咒语……“金发青年杖尖发出的光包围着这根树枝，随即上面所有的叶子都变成了迷人的金色，在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
“它们不会再凋零了，“格林德沃笑着说，”这就是魔法的力量，你说说，如果我们被规则限制，那和麻瓜还有什么区别？“  
随后他举起其中一片金叶，将它对准阳光照射的方向，肉眼可见有一股光芒在叶脉之中流动，令人心驰神往。  
原来生生不息是这样的。  
“我们可以一同去找圣器，你和我，就我们两个人。什么东西都是可以战胜的，死亡也是。 “  
格林德沃牵起邓布利多的手，他冲他笑：  
“让秋天早点来吧，到那时我们启程。“  
“你急什么？“邓布利多拍了下他的肩，眼里满是笑意，”夏天还没到头呢。“

那么多年过去了，意外发生得比他所预知的还要多。  
邓布利多站在霍格沃茨的梧桐树下，再次对着高处举起了手中的叶子。  
只是一片遮蔽太阳的绿意。  
他叹息。

决斗前两天  
邓布利多失眠了。  
他在办公桌前拆了一颗柠檬雪宝，只得靠看书打磨夜晚的时间，右手边是微凉的茶水。  
“你现在还是喜欢吃甜食吗？“  
一个男人的低沉声线传来，他心头一紧。  
黑色风衣的衣摆在雨夜里摇曳，他来觅会他的旧爱。  
“如你所见，”邓布利多抿了一口茶，他想故作平静，可是内心却翻江倒海一般，“我不知道你这时候来是什么目的，如果是来找我叙旧，那大可不必。”  
“没什么，我只是来送一份决斗书，”格林德沃把一封信放到他桌上，他的语气那么稀松平常，好像两天之后他们可以避免在修罗场上交锋的命运。  
“我之前让手下送了一份到魔法部，叽叽喳喳的麻雀吵得很，得堵住他们的嘴。”他冲红发男人笑了笑，“这封是我亲自手抄的，不得不说，打了好几张草稿。”  
“实在是令人意外，你对这次决斗很上心。”邓布利多不知何时站起身来，坐在书桌上耸了耸肩。  
格林德沃突然凑近看他，动作很快，毫无预兆，这是他多年后第一次那么近注视着男人的异色双眸，他愣住了。  
“你比我认真多了，查阅资料，翻各种无聊的报刊，和那些人一样，想知道纽蒙迦德下面到底藏着什么。”  
邓布利多呼吸一滞。  
“我说得对吗，爱人？你想找到它，毁掉它，再毁掉我。”  
格林德沃不再看他，只是轻轻敲了声桌子：  
”决斗书里有你想知道的，我相信你猜得出来。”

红发男人打开信封取出里面的羊皮纸，他想抬头说些什么，却发现格林德沃已经离开了。  
微凉的夜风从窗户打进来，他感觉身上泛起一阵凉意。  
信里面只简单交代了时间地点，只在落款处多写了几句话。  
……  
这是你想知道的，有关密室的秘密：  
长期的杀戮与征服的确会磨灭人性，无可救赎之时便渴求永生。

话只能说到这里，我等候你的到来。  
邓布利多猜出了大概，格林德沃的所写印证了他的想法没有错。  
他突然觉得鼻尖有些酸，但眼泪没掉下来。

“1945年决斗后，魔法部由于多次尝试进入纽蒙迦德地下室却都以失败告终，他们最后只能让阿不思·邓布利多亲自前去，他成为了唯一一个成功打开那扇门的人，但事后却坚称里面什么也没有，这曾一度引起高级官员的质疑，但他的强硬态度加上击败格林德沃的伟绩，魔法部也无法强制他交出任何东西，只签了一张保证书便作罢。  
——威森加摩首席法师 艾伯特·琼斯 忆”  
邓布利多踏下一层层台阶，下沉式的楼道特别空旷，他只能听见自己的脚步声，隐约透着回音。  
黑魔法的气息越来越强大，让他几度透不过气，只能紧紧地攥着魔杖来到木门前，他正想着里面有何玄机。  
门忽然自动打开了，魔法的气息随之消散，一阵黑风叫嚣着向地上面冲去，他差点没有站稳。  
密室里面黑洞洞的，他只能看见里头一抹淡淡的光点。  
邓布利多迈着急促的步伐走去，他看见了一面圆桌，然后才看清了上面摆着的东西。  
那不是魂器，也不是什么战无不胜的法宝，只是一根金色的梧桐树枝，在黑暗中散发着斑驳的光。  
浮着灰尘的空气中升起一行小字，散发着淡淡的光芒：  
怀念夏天之所。

不可能，这不可能。  
他觉得自己被骗了。

这个传说中阴暗潮湿不堪的地方，这个无休止被人们猜忌怀疑的地方，这个包围着强大黑魔法屏障不让任何人靠近的地方，只放着这一件东西，再无其他。

邓布利多颤抖着从口袋里掏出那张羊皮纸，他没看错，他是这么写的。  
只是他发现他漏掉了一些东西。  
他想起他们年少时最爱玩的那个把戏，把金色的树叶扯下来，然后朝着太阳……  
于是红发男人举起了那张决斗书，透过墙壁上洒下的光，他终于看清了他完整的面貌。  
长期的杀戮与征服的确会磨灭人性，无可救赎之时便渴求永生。  
或许我错了。  
毕竟你知道的，爱才真正让我们不朽  
如果舆论让你感到痛苦，我想这场决斗不可避免。  
话只能说到这里，我等候你的到来。

直到后来人们采访，询问邓布利多此事的时候，总是提及人们有多么感激他，多么爱戴他，在获得一级梅林勋章的时候，他只说了一句话：  
“对于这份爱，我受之有愧。”


End file.
